


Fuck You

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Another time my love, Because I've been studying this for the past weeks, Because he is so emo, Hux really likes to tease Kylo, I wish I had the time to write about Phasma as well..., It felt right to talk about it, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Wuthering Heights, Of course Kylo would identify with Heathcliff, these assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : “Fuck you.”  -  “Name a time and a place, sweetheart.”





	Fuck You

Kylo was eating silently, sat under one of the trees of his College, enjoying the first rays of sunshine of the season. A book lying on his leg, he was attentively reading the story of Catherine and Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights, finding the love story mostly boring, except when Heathcliff showed how merciless he was towards those who treated him wrongly. He had to admit, the character was quite interesting, and Kylo was most likely to take his side when the man was ready to do everything to accomplish his revenge.

As he was taking another bite of his sandwich, Kylo noticed a silhouette coming towards him. He gave a quick glance towards the intruder and sighed as he realized who was it was. He really had no time to spare for someone like him. Kylo shielded himself with his best ‘don’t come near me’ vibes, but the red-haired boy promptly ignored it, dropped his bag and sat beside him nonetheless.

“Principal Snoke made an announcement earlier,” Hux said, his voice sharp.

Kylo raised his eyes from his book to look at him, a bit offended by the tone of his voice.

“And ?” he asked, trying to sound as supercilious as he could.

Hux took an apple out of his bag, taking a bite of it and taking his sweet time to munch and swallow it before answering, annoying the dark haired boy even more.

“Apparently new students will soon come here, and he asked for participants to show them the place. Since you weren’t here, I said that you would gladly help them to get familiar with the College.” Hux explained, smirking. Before Kylo could answer him he quickly added “By the way, they’ll arrive next Monday.”

Kylo quickly got up, clearly pissed off. Hux was always doing his best to get on his nerves, and so did he, but this was clearly the last drop ! He snatched the apple out of the ginger’s hand and threw it away aggressively. Hux looked at him, impassive, though the dark-haired boy noticed the corner of his mouth slightly twitching.

“FUCK YOU !” screamed Kylo, his finger pointing in his direction.

Hux decided to stand up as well, right in front of him, a sly smile on his mouth. God, it really was funny for the ginger to watch him lose control of himself. He grabbed him by the front of his dark shirt, bringing him closer to him.

“Name a time and a place, ‘sweetheart’ !” Hux answered, his tone arrogant.

Kylo gritted his teeth and shoved him without delicacy against the tree, kissing him furiously, his body against Hux’s. He quickly broke the kiss, collecting his stuff and getting away from him as quickly as he could.

“My home, tonight, 8:30 p.m.”

God, he did hate this asshole sometimes !


End file.
